


任其血流

by canyoutastethewaste, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 受伤的Cas, 天使不情愿地饮下恶魔血, 恶魔dean, 恶魔血, 拷打, 流血和瘀伤, 重度血腥, 黑化dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyoutastethewaste/pseuds/canyoutastethewaste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: 荣光衰退的Cas被恶魔Dean抓住了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloodletting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392428) by [canyoutastethewaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyoutastethewaste/pseuds/canyoutastethewaste). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

“噢，Cas……你真的可以咬得再用力一点儿，我知道你有多渴望。”Dean一边擦去自己唇角的血，一边笑嘻嘻地说。这些粗俗的词语让天使紧张得发抖，它们听起来是那样的陌生，Dean不可能对他说话时如此油腔滑调，并且阴险得可怕。

这里是爱荷华州的一个偏远小镇，在一家距离最近的洲际公路有足足五英里远的破旧旅馆里。当Dean订下房间时，他对吧台后面的中年女人不断眨眼，施展魅力。老板娘心神荡漾地递出钥匙，根本没关注Dean怀里抱着的那个昏迷男人，只顾着计划能跟这个英俊的房客发生一些风流韵事。

Castiel想治愈变成恶魔的Dean。他从一个城市找到另一个城市，马不停蹄，连片刻休息的时间都没有，只有上帝才知道他消耗了多少宝贵的荣光。当他终于找到Dean时，他已经精疲力尽，甚至在Dean攻击他的时候无力反击。而且Dean太强壮，太迅速，太……没有人性。

如今Castiel发现自己站在旅馆房间的小浴室里，双臂被捆在一起，吊在天花板上，赤身裸体。Dean一如既往地顾虑周全，用喷漆在墙壁上画下法印，束缚天使的力量。

Castiel被绑得很紧，根本没有挣脱的可能。Dean一定就站在他身后，因为他能清晰地听见对方的呼吸声。但无论他如何努力地想要转过头，他都看不见对方。“Dean……不管你要对我做什么……求你停下……”

“闭嘴。”

Castiel在这声锋利冷硬的命令下退缩了。Dean仍站在后面，抬起一只手慢慢抚摸天使的后背。如此温柔的触碰几乎让Castiel想要再次开口请求，但是一声滚烫压抑的嗓音顺着他的肩膀钻进耳朵里。

“乖乖听话你就会没事，天使。”他的手指沿着Castiel的腰向下滑去，越过紧绷的肌肉，手心落在平坦的腹部。接着，这只手大胆地向下探去，直至Castiel双腿之间。

出于本能反应，Castiel开始后退，想要躲开这只手。但Dean比他更快，抬手扼住他的喉咙，手指的力量一点点加重。直到天使面无血色他才松开，转而捏起他的下巴。

“Dean……”当下巴上的手指慢慢收紧时，Castiel恳求道。但恶魔残忍地摁住他的下颚，他能听到自己咬合关节处发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

从这个角度，Castiel终于能看清Dean的脸了——他看到一双空洞的纯黑色双眼，充满欲望的邪笑。

“我说了。闭。嘴。”

第一道伤口来得如此迅速。天使之刃非常锋利，在Castiel身上划出一道闪着银光的血痕。他还来不及做出反应，第二刀跟着来了。这次Dean选择了天使的肋骨作为落刀处，从天使体内倾泻而出荣光迅速挥发在空气中，鲜血像断了线的红色珠子嘀嘀嗒嗒落在瓷砖上，跟淋浴的水流汇成一条条流动的小溪。

Dean站在Castiel面前，脸色阴郁，但仍然在笑，手中刀刃漫不经心地贯穿了Castiel的胸腔。天使想要大叫，想要求救，但Dean不给他开口的机会，整个人压在他身上，用双唇和牙齿狠狠揉弄着他的嘴。

Castiel感觉Dean紧绷的牛仔裤中间鼓出坚硬的凸起在摩擦他的大腿。他拼命转动身体，试图远离恶魔。但是绳索越挣扎越紧，几乎勒进了肉里。Castiel惊恐地瞪大双眼，小声呜咽起来。

Dean再次用手抚摸Castiel的胸口。鲜血使他的手掌潮湿光滑，他迅速握住天使软软的性器，为对方发出的呻吟声暗中窃喜。他解开腰带，拉下牛仔裤拉链，将牛仔裤褪到膝盖处。

“准备好了么，天使？”他愉快地问道，用血淋淋的手托起Castiel的脸。“会有一点疼，但你会爽到哭出来。”他用拇指轻轻抚摸着天使的下唇，然后绕到这副瑟瑟发抖的身体后面，用血润滑着挺起的部位。

一开始，Castiel不确定发生了什么事。Dean强有力地闯进他的后穴，他几乎要被这巨大的疼痛撕裂了，比天使之刃捅进身体还要疼上好几倍。他差点失去知觉地晕过去，想做的唯一一件事就是尖叫。

Dean将脸埋在Castiel颈后，胯下一次接着一次地向前冲。“该死！”Dean呻吟着，猛地将天使之刃从Castiel的胸口拔出。

Castiel仿佛被洞穿了一个大窟窿，疯狂地喷出大量鲜血，掀起一片腥红色的浓雾。血液溅满地板和墙壁，与白色瓷砖形成鲜明对比。他感觉意识越来越模糊，身体越来越冷，甚至没意识到Dean将他转过来，再次贪婪地舔食他的舌头。在挣扎的过程中他咬破了Dean的嘴唇，舌尖尝到苦涩的恶魔血。

Dean仿佛忽然想到了什么，停下动作，陷入沉思。接着，他从自己手腕处咬下一大块肉，然后用伤口掩住Castiel的口。

更多散发着腥甜味道的恶魔血源源不断地流进天使嘴里，顺着喉咙进入身体。Castiel呛了几口，想要转头，但Dean的力量不容拒绝。

Castiel逐渐感觉身体开始变暖，心脏跳动得更加用力。他甚至用舌尖蹭过恶魔的伤处，舔着那锯齿状的裂口。

这时，他听见刀刃掉在瓷砖上的清脆声响。Dean停止了鲜血的供应，粗暴地抓住Castiel的屁股，再次猛烈地撞击进去。

Castiel从来没有体验过如此奇妙的感觉。他的伤口不再流血，甚至已经愈合了。有一股不受控制的冲动在他的血管里奔流，将他推上兴奋的顶点。

Dean的双臂从后面紧紧抱住他，抽插的速度比之前更快，发出断断续续的喘息和呻吟。他发现自己下体不知从什么时候开始直立了起来，这是他使用这副容器之后从未发生过的事。他不明白自己是怎么了，一股陌生的燥热感觉从下腹缓缓升起。他想，也许这就是恶魔血液的影响。濒死的肉体竟然与恶魔血融合了，不知是幸运还是不幸。

水流逐渐冲走了血液，但空气中仍弥漫着浓重的血腥味。Castiel无法分神再想其他，Dean的冲击让他不得不把注意力放在他们的结合处。他已经非常硬了，不断从前端渗出透明的液体。他睁大双眼望着天花板，喉咙里迸出低吼，但他无法阻止自己跟随Dean的节奏去收紧内壁，无法阻止对摩擦的渴望。

Dean将天使翻过来，抬高他的一条腿，从正面再次挺进。他用颤抖的嘴唇压在天使的脖颈处，加快推动腰部的速度。当Castiel终于大声呻吟着在Dean胸口射出两道白线时，Dean也在他体内完成高潮。

黏稠的液体顺着Castiel的大腿流下来。Dean解开天使的绳子，将他抱出浴室，放在自己床上。

Castiel在恶魔怀里无力地抬了抬眼皮，看见对方阴森森的笑容之后再次绝望地闭上双眼。Dean将手腕送到Castiel唇边，另一只手扳过他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴。

“喝吧，天使。我们将要享受一个漫长的夜晚。”

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
